


Lewd times with Leafeon

by commendablecervid



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Tentacles, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commendablecervid/pseuds/commendablecervid
Summary: Edits made 10/3/2020
Relationships: Leafia | Leafeon/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Lewd times with Leafeon

**Author's Note:**

> Edits made 10/3/2020

Orange fruits adorned the tree before me like holiday lights. From afar the persimmons’ skin looked leathery, but when I reached up to pluck one from the tree, it squished between my fingers like gelatin and left wet stains behind.

“It… kinda does smell sweet,” I said as I turned the fruit in my hand.

“It’s definitely ready now.”

I turned my head to regard the Leafeon beside me. Rosy red tinged the tips of her leaves, an autumnal blush.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Leafeon teased. “Give it a try.”

I took a cautious nibble, and the fruit seemed to melt in my mouth. It was slippery and piquant, with a flavor that was difficult to describe. Maybe the closest a fruit had ever come to tasting like an entire dessert.

“Wow,” I said. “That’s really nice…”

Leafeon smiled. “I told you, didn’t I? You have to pick them just before it’s too late, and then they’re nothing short of divine.”

“You were right. I shouldn’t have doubted you.”

Enokitake mushrooms bloomed on a fallen tree nearby, with graded orange hues like coral. I sat down on the tree’s trunk and fingered the underside of a mushroom; its gills were fine, and as velvety as flower petals.

“It’s not a bad day to be out,” I said as I stared out into the forest’s interminable web of branches.

“…You’re still not quite over yesterday yet, are you?”

I made a rumbling sound, the verbal equivalent of a shrug. “I must not be so good at hiding my feelings.”

Leafeon leaned toward me and smiled. “Don’t hold yourself to such a high standard. I’m very perceptive, you know.”

“You are. And you’ve known me for… a year now?”

“Whew, only a year? Feels like it’s been longer.” She summoned a vine from the tufted fur on her chest, and draped it around my shoulders. Together we watched the hawks spiral in the distance, riding the updrafts far above the horizon before resuming their migratory flights. Then, unprompted, a mischievous smile crept up on Leafeon’s face.

“You know what?” Leafeon said. “There’s a little something I like to do to get my mind off things whenever I’m feeling worried…”

“…What’s that?”

Leafeon gave a big, toothy grin. “Have sex!”

I sat up a little, and put my hand against my heart. “W-wait, are you proposing to do it… with me?”

“I don’t see anyone else here, do you?”

“Um, but how exactly…”

Her vine traced the contour of my neck and jaw faithfully as it traveled to my lips. “Hush now, no need to talk; I’ll take care of everything for you. How does that sound?”

I swallowed. “Well, I’m not about to say _no_ , just, um…”

Leafeon giggled. “I can feel your pulse there. Are you nervous?”

I nodded.

“That’s okay. Why don’t we just start small? Do you think we could get your clothes off, at least?”

I thought for a moment, and while this was a lot to take in, I figured that that, at least, was something I could do. So I nodded again, and Leafeon moved her vine down to the collar of my shirt. The vine forked near the tip to form a sort of pincer, and I lifted my arms up above my head as she pulled. Once the shirt was off, Leafeon reached out and grabbed it with yet another vine, and then folded and placed it beside me. I hugged myself, both to cover my breasts and for warmth. Goosebumps were already forming on my skin from the crisp autumn breeze, and the blood migrating to my face probably wasn’t helping.

“Stand up for me?”

I did, and let Leafeon help me out of my jeans. I was left with nothing but my panties as Leafeon’s vines glided across my belly and thighs like rivulets.

“You ready?” Leafeon leaned toward me. There was a kind of quiet excitement in her voice, like someone who had just found a rare animal and was afraid to scare it off.

I gazed into Leafeon’s umber eyes. The cold air stung my throat as I drew in a deep breath. “Yes,” I whispered.

Leafeon tenderly pulled my panties down. “There you go. No big deal, right? And don’t worry; I’ll cover you right back up.”

Leafeon brought forth yet more vines, and these split off into fine threads which wrapped around my arm like a maypole. “Still so tense…” she said as she gently squeezed. “Are you doing alright?”

“Yeah… Just, you know. First time and all that…”

“Well, I’m good with… substances. I can produce an anxiolytic for you, if you like.”

“An…”

“Oh, sorry for the jargon—it’s like a sedative, basically. Just to help relax, if you’re interested.”

“Is there any risk?”

“Not really—even if something bad happened I could just cure it. I’ve done this kind of thing before.”

“In that case, um, go ahead. It sounds like fun. And sorry if I’m a little awkward…”

Leafeon gave a dismissive gesture with her paw. “You’re fine, don’t worry about it. Just close your eyes and try to relax, okay?”

“Okay.”

Leafeon’s vines split into threads as fine as webbing and gradually engulfed my chest. These threads gently pulsed and wriggled, coating my skin with a slippery gel; as they moistened, it felt like being wrapped in seaweed.

“That feels good, Leafeon…”

“Oh, does it?” There was a hint of mischief in her voice. “We’re only just getting started…”

A sigh escaped my lips as Leafeon squeezed me, digging her threads between my ribs. Vines encircled my ankles, slithered up my calves, my thighs… Leafeon took her time getting to my hips, and when I peeked at her she had a gentle smile on her face.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself,” I said.

“As do you.”

She engulfed my waist and left arm with two more vines. Once I was covered from the neck down, her vines rippled, squeezing me from bottom to top. This they did again and again, establishing a rhythm of contractions like a beating heart. I relaxed as Leafeon massaged her secretions into me, and enjoyed the cycle of breath as she squeezed air out of my lungs and then let them naturally refill. Gel oozed from between her threads, and I caught a grassy scent like aloe and mint as her contractions strengthened. My legs, my back, my arms… muscles seemed to liquify, yielding to Leafeon’s will. I was a softening, slippery mass, like the persimmon that had dissolved in my mouth.

My head lolled, and I only noticed after Leafeon had caught it with her vine. “My my,” she said as she drew toward me. “You look so satisfied. And we haven’t even really done anything lewd yet…”

Leafeon stood up on her hind legs, and put her forepaws on my thighs. Then she tilted my head toward her and ran her tongue across my lips—it was scratchy, like a cat’s, and made me flinch. She stopped for a moment, and when she licked me again it was slower, longer. The spines on her tongue clung to my skin the way a raspberry’s thorny branches cling to one’s clothes.

Leafeon stopped again to make sure her tongue was wet, and then continued on to my nose and cheeks. I was reminded of how my mother used to rub ice cream stains off my face—gentle, but insistent.

“Your face is hot,” Leafeon remarked. “How are you feeling? I’m kind of curious—do you think I could get you to cum like this? I’m not sure I even have to go below…”

I gave a relaxed sigh. “I’m sure you could learn to produce an aphrodisiac, if you don’t already know how…”

“Oh, but I do. Would you mind taking something orally?”

“That’s fine by me…”

Leafeon summoned another vine—by now there were so many they resembled a lion’s mane around her neck. She tapped her new vine against my lips. “Knock knock…”

I opened my mouth and let her in. I knew her texture would be slick, but besides that there was a snake-like scaliness I could only just discern with the sensitive flesh of my mouth. She forked the vine, and my face grew hotter as she massaged the top and bottom of my tongue. It felt as intimate as any kiss.

“Is there a particular flavor you’d like?” Leafeon asked, relinquishing my tongue for a moment.

I was in no mood to think. “Uh… What’s your favorite?”

“My favorite, huh? I’ll give you a taste.”

Leafeon’s vine swelled slightly as it filled with gel, which quickly leaked onto my tongue. The initial impression was sweet, like mango with honey, but after I swallowed that yielded to a warm aftertaste reminiscent of cinnamon. I sucked on the vine, and drew it in until it touched the back of my tongue.

“He he, so you like it. I’m glad.”

More gel gushed from Leafeon’s vine, and it coated my mouth and throat like cough syrup as I gulped it all down. In its wake it left a warm, tingly sensation like a rush of blood.

It didn’t take long for the effects to kick in. My legs started to tremble as warmth built up inside, and both my mouth and loins moistened. My chest heaved as I worked to catch my breath.

“You’re on your way,” Leafeon said happily. “Just let me know if it feels like too much.”

Leafeon massaged me harder than before, and I gasped. It hurt a little this time—a distant, aching kind of pain which was quickly subsumed by pleasure. Warmth flared across my skin like summer sunlight, and I giggled ticklishly in Leafeon’s grasp; it was like my entire body had become one big erogenous nerve.

But it wasn’t all this that brought me closest to the edge. It was when I simply imagined what was happening, and held it all in my head. Leafeon’s smug little smile as she watched me tremble… Her tight embrace… Her secretions filling me up, molding my heart to her will…

Before I knew it, I lost control. My body caught fire, and the bliss was unbearable. With Leafeon’s vine still in my mouth, I let out a muffled moan. Gel oozed down my chin, and I distantly realized that I was losing consciousness.

I don’t know for how long I came, or how many times. When I look back on it, I only remember the convulsions, the fullness in my belly, the way my skin had come to life like embers being breathed on. I was a mess by the end, drooling and coated in gel. When Leafeon let go of me I fell to my hands and knees, forgetting for a moment that I was no longer being held up. The fall air felt raw, almost icy against my now-exposed skin.

Leafeon approached and leaned against me as though to help prop me up. Her fur was coarse and slightly scratchy, like shredded straw.

“I’m going to get addicted to this stuff, aren’t I?” I said as I rested my head on Leafeon’s back.

Leafeon shrugged. “Chemically, no. Psychologically, maybe.”

“Then you’d better stay with me for a long time.”

Leafeon’s laughter was soothing and deep, like a bubbling spring. “Well, when you ask that sweetly, I can’t refuse.”


End file.
